Prince(ss) Elsa
by Evil Detective
Summary: Little Elsa knows that her romantic love for Anna is prohibited, but she won't let her feelings be stopped, no matter the cost. ElsAnna. Do The Lesbian's sequel!


**Prince(ss) Elsa**

**Summary: **Elsa knows that her romantic love for Anna is prohibited, but she won't let her feelings be stopped, no matter the cost

**A/n:** Before anyone asks, the accident never happened.

Sequel of 'Do the Lesbian!'.

Asdfjkl title changed into current title because one of beta lol-ed so hard... I like it, though.

There's a reason whey it's titled that way, though.

... Uh, I have nothing more to say... They'll probably grow up on around ch 5 or so, though. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Frozen

**Special Thanks:**

/frz/, and anon from /frz/ for the Cinderella idea. I love you guys and finally I'm back! -hugs-

I love /u/, too!

Fellow Elsanna shippers

exDerelict and Major Mike Powell III for beta-ing. Thank you!

Oh, and the guys on dAmn #ElsannaChat (fucking awesome) - if you have dA acc, consider joining us!

* * *

Eight-year old Elsa walked back to her room, her tiny body defeated, and one hand massaging her weary shoulder.

"Hmmph. Yeah, that's the spot." The little girl groaned.

She had been writing and reviewing several books that day, quite impressive considering her age really, but now her right arm ached.

"It hurts to be alive..." She bemoaned, nursing her fatigued right arm.

Thankfully she had a one hour break before she needed to get started with her swordplay training. The admiral of the navy had looked at her incredulously when she had made the request, but Elsa just tuned him out, going as far as abusing her position as the 'future queen' to coerce him.

In the end, the admiral had no choice but to give her the permission she demanded to train on occasion.

When Elsa finally arrived in front of her room–their room, the platinum blonde stared eagerly at the door. She could not wait to play with her younger sister.

Intending to surprise Anna, Elsa quietly opened the door.

Inside she found the strawberry blond was lying on her stomach, an opened story book on her bed, and a doll in each hand.

Elsa realized the dolls to be miniature versions of her and Anna. But what was that a purple handkerchief wrapped around her doll's neck? What was that for?

"Just when the clock hit twelve Anna's entire night came crashing down," Anna narrated, reading aloud from the book, all the while animating the dolls, miming doll Anna leaving doll Elsa behind.

"However, Prince Elsa found a glass slipper on the steps to the castle." Anna continued, moving the Elsa doll closer to Anna doll.

"-and now Anna waits... For Prince Elsa to look for her," The strawberry blond proclaimed, unaware of Elsa's presence, even as the older sister struggled for

control over her racing heart as she clenched her small fist over her chest.

Anna then moved doll Elsa closer to doll Anna, and pressed them into kiss. "...And after that they lived happily ever after!" Anna finished cheerfully, closing the book.

"It's true love!" She squealed dreamily. "And totally lesbian!"

_'Hnnnnnghhhhh!'_ Elsa gripped her palm over her chest, trying her best not to go into cardiac arrest from the sheer level of adorableness that was Anna.

Anna noticed that the temperature had dropped and turned her head toward the door where she saw her older sister, crouching and mumbling to herself.

_'Feels, feels, feels?' _Anna furrowed her eyebrow as she heard what her sister said repeatedly.

"Big sister!" Anna greeted cheerfully, taking the dolls and jumping off the bed.

"Oh, hi Anna." Elsa greeted back, blushing. She realized that she was busted and her plan to surprise he little sister had failed miserably.

She couldn't help her defeat. She was too stunned by Anna's rendition of Cinderella, with the two of them cast as the romantic leads.

"So, what do you think?" Anna asked, clutching doll Elsa and doll Anna close to her chest.

_'My little sister can't be this cute!'_ Elsa thought, all the while swooning and gaping at Anna's expectant large and round turquoise eyes.

"That was... an impressive read, Anna. I see that you've grown even better at reading." Elsa finally spoke, having found her voice.

She patted her sister on the head.

Anna smiled sheepishly, beaming with pride over her beloved sister's acknowledgement.

"Maybe I should try 'Beauty and The Snow Queen' later!" Anna proposed, and Elsa raised an alarmed brow.

"What? You're totally NOT a _beast_, Elsa!" Anna replied, as she read the unspoken question that marred her sister's face.

Elsa blushed over the unintended double entendre. _'Argh! I should stop being a pervert!'_

Anna continued her rambling, unaware of Elsa's internal agonizing as she chastised herself for being so skittish of her sister's innocent replies.

No one could really blame her for growing up too fast though.

"You're THE lesbian Snow Queen." Anna squealed as she turned to her older sister, who was now sporting a full body blush.

Elsa chuckled.

"Ye-yeah, I'm cool with being THE lesbian..." The platinum blonde replied, intending to humor her sister's innocent notions, but the thoughts that were presently going through the future queen's mind were anything but.

"Oh, oh, oh! And after that, let's do Sleeping Beauty!" Anna gushed.

Elsa just blinked.

A tucked-away memory of Anna waking her with a delightful French kiss, inspired by the tale of Sleeping Beauty, came rushing back to her in full force.

Elsa anxiously licked her lips, recalling those delicious feelings before she narrowed her eyes, and quickly dispelled all perverted thoughts.

"But I prefer you to read a book to me." Anna decided, her guileless turquoise eyes meeting Elsa's blue ones.

_'Oh God...'_ Elsa thought, gulping the knot in her throat as they looked into each others' eyes.

Several months after the New Year, Elsa had found herself busier with her studies as future queen, and the two hardly had time to play together anymore.

But for Elsa, her intense studies had served as a distraction and an excuse to avoid Anna. She had grown to delight in her little sister's touch, but didn't want Anna to know just how much of a pervert she truly was, nor did she want her to know how she liked it when they're being touchy feely.

And then there was the whole 'lesbian' thing...

"Sure." Elsa found her voice.

"I like reading to you, Anna." she admitted. Then she tapped her foot on the floor, crystallizing a path to the door and jamming it shut with ice.  
Anna stared at the ice frosted door in confusion, wondering why her sister had done that.

"We will be having Princess' talk. Something only between you and me." Elsa replied, inching herself closer as she sat on Anna's bed.

"So..." The platinum blonde started, a small smile gracing her face. "How is my sister today?" She asked, her voice a bit throaty, since she had been practicing giving out speeches earlier.

Now that Elsa thought about it, her deep throaty and husky voice sounded more like a man's.

Anna grinned, jumping on her bed.

"I played with myself, it's no fun! So I thought I'll read a book, Cinderella!" Anna shoved the fairy tale book into Elsa's hand. "And I swap the characters as you and me, since I think you'll make a good prince, so..." Anna trailed off, hindered by Elsa's look of amazement.

"So don't make a good princess?" The older sibling teased, knowing all too well it would make Anna ramble cutely.

"What!? No! You're the bestest princess ever in the world, sis!" Anna shot up, making Elsa giggled.

"It's just that I won't make a convincing prince, since I have loud voice and all!" The younger girl explained and pointed at Elsa, who regarded her antics with amusement.

"So Prince Elsa will be the best Prince?" Elsa asked rhetorically, not expecting any answer.

"You will, sis! Oh, Prince Elsa, why are you so... cool?" Anna swooned, putting an arm on her forehead, like a mini drama queen.

"You're going to sweep me off my feet, since..." Anna trailed off, making playful jabs at Elsa's 'lesbian' powers.

Elsa rolled her eyes but blushed when Anna, in adoring admiration, called her cool.

"I can't handle the chills of your gaze!" The little strawberry blond moaned, hugging herself and pretending to shiver.

Elsa's blush grew even deeper in response to Anna's icy puns.

Did her five year old little sister have any idea how she made her feel?

"And then we'll do THE lesbian!" Anna squealed, happy with the prospect of playing with her sister's power for the first time in forever. She always looked forward to their private midnight winter wonderland with a glow of excitement.

"A- all right, Anna, I got it." The older girl interjected, raising her palms, signaling her little sister to stop gushing. Elsa was already much too embarrassed by Anna's words.

"Sooo... Next week is your birthday, eh, Elsa?" Anna looked up to her big sister from where she lay on the bed, her arms crossed.

"That's true." Elsa confirmed, carefully lying on Anna's left side.

"I heard daddy will host a ball. I wonder what that's for..." Anna wondered, excited at the prospect of meeting more people.

Elsa's face turned sour.

She had a slight idea what the ball would be for.

Finding a suitor for her, maybe?

Elsa rolled her eyes at the thought.

She didn't want to marry just about anyone. She wanted to marry Anna.

And she couldn't help but wonder what her father would do in this sort dilemma.

"Elsa?"

_'Ah, That's it!'_

His father would probably go to the Royal Library to look for some kind of answer.

_'The Royal Library...'_

Around them, the temperature had started to drop, but Elsa, lost in thought, was unaware of it.

"Elsaaa?"

_'Come to think of it, there are some parts of the royal library that are prohibited, even for the future queen.'_

Elsa crossed her arms.

What was so secret that had to be a secret even to her?

Maybe...

Maybe the library's secret held answers to her current dilemma?

"Icelsa?"

Elsa smiled darkly, the room began to snow.

Yeah, right. As if the library would have such things as—

"Elllsahhh, jeeebus!" Anna hissed as she shook her sister violently, knocking her out of her dark thoughts.

Elsa blinked.

What?

She blinked again before she turned to her sister, the small girl shivering with arms wrapped around herself.

Anna pouted and playfully poked her sister's shoulder. "What was that for!?"

"So-sorry, Anna. I was..." Elsa laughed dryly, putting the books away as she sought out any excuse, unknowingly beginning to thaw their room. "Trying a new trick."

Yeah, right.

Elsa looked at her little sister, fearing her deception hadn't worked, but Anna simply beamed and immediately snuggled up warmly against her.

"It's so cool!" Anna squealed, and Elsa smiled, glad and relieved that her sister actually bought her excuse.

But those thoughts were not forgotten, and Elsa made a mental note to check the Royal Library later.

"Thanks, Anna. I-" Elsa blinked as she was cut off by a light snore. Anna was fast asleep and clinging to her sister in a warm embrace.

Elsa knew from experience that her little sister had an iron grip. Escape from her arms would be futile.

She smiled as she fixed their pillows and blankets, before deciding to take a nap as well.

"Have a nice dream, Anna. I love you." She whispered, before planting a soft kiss on her forehead and hugging her strawberry blonde princess.

_'Prince Elsa, eh? That doesn't sound too bad.'_ She closed her eyes with a content smile on her face and soon followed her younger sister into the world of dreams.

**A/n:**

Next chapter... Prince Elsa's debut! ... maybe?


End file.
